Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display substrate having a black matrix with a curved surface and a method for manufacturing the same, and a display device.
In the field of the active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, because of advantages of high response speed, high color gamut, high contrast, wide viewing angle, ultra-thin, low power consumption and so on, the AMOLED display becomes the hot spot of modern display research.
In particular, since light is emitted from the other end of the active matrix and the light emission of the OLED is not blocked by a metal wiring, a white OLED (WOLED) display with a top emission structure has the advantage of a high aperture ratio. In the case of the AMOLED with a top emission structure, a color film can be directly formed on the OLED based on the printing process which can avoid the impact caused by a UV (ultraviolet light) on the OLED. A black matrix (BM) in the color film has a thickness of higher than 1 μm and a slope angle that is generally between 30 to 60 degrees (shown in FIG. 1). However, compared with the OLED manufactured by traditional printing process in which the color film only needs a thickness of 200-300 nm, the thickness of the color film should be up to a micron level to ensure a color saturation. The droplet used for printing the color film is larger, thus splashing of the droplets in the direction of the slope of BM is more likely to occur, which can easily cause contamination between adjacent pixels.